yugioh_excaliburfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Excalibur Episode 11
Maveric continues to plot the downfall of the other two Wicked God cards with his new found group of shadow duelists, the Phantoms. However, Minako hacks into the radar computer system of Maveric to save Prez and Paxton from the challenges of the Phantoms. Regardless, Simon manually finds Paxton and challenges him for the Wicked God cad, the Wicked Eraser. Meanwhile, Paxton prepares to say goodbye to his friend in order to go solo. Featured Duel: Paxton LaBarge vs. Simon Blu Turn 1: Simon Simon draws. He then Normal Summons "Pyramid Turtle" (1200/1400) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Paxton Paxton draws. He then Normal Summons "The Bistro Butcher" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. "The Bistro Butcher" attacks and destroys "Pyramid Turtle" (Simon 4000 → 3400). Since "The Bistro Butcher" dealt Battle Damage, its effect activates, allowing Simon to draw two cards. Since "Pyramid Turtle" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Simon to Special Summon "Vampire Lord" (2000/1500) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Simon Simon draws. He then activates "Overpowering Eye" to allow "Vampire Lord" to attack directly this turn. "Vampire Lord" attacks Paxton directly, but Paxton activates his face-down "Damage Diet" to halve the Battle Damage (Paxton 4000 →3000). Since "Vampire Lord" inflicted Battle Damage, its effect activates, allowing Simon to declare a card type and force Paxton to send a card of that type from his Deck to the Graveyard. Simon declares Monster, so Paxton sends "The Wicked Eraser". He then Sets two cards. Turn 4: Paxton Paxton draws. He then Normal Summons "Chainsaw Insect" (2400/0) in Attack Position. "Chainsaw Insect" attacks "Vampire Lord", but Simon activates his face-down "Magic Cylinder" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Paxton equal to its ATK, but Paxton activates the effect of the "Damage Diet" in his Graveyard, banishing it to halve the effect damage (Paxton 3000 → 1800). He then activates "Nightmare's Steelcage". Now neither can attack for two turns. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Simon Simon draws. Paxton activates his face-down "The Gift of Greed" to allow Simon to draw two cards. He then removes "Vampire Lord" from play in order to Special Summon "Vampire Genesis" (3000/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to discard "Despair from the Dark" and Special Summon "Pyramid Turtle" (1200/1400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Paxton Paxton draws. He then activates "Monster Reincarnation" to discard one card and add "The Wicked Eraser" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Normal Summons "Fortress Warrior" (600/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Simon Simon draws. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Despair from the Dark" (2800/3000) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Paxton Paxton draws. He then activates "Cold Wave" to prevent both players from activating Spells and Traps for two turns. He then Tributes "The Bistro Butcher", "Chainsaw Insect" and "Fortress Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "The Wicked Eraser" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "The Wicked Eraser", it gains 1000 ATK for every card on Simon's side of the field ("The Wicked Eraser": ? > 7000/? > 7000). "The Wicked Eraser" attacks and destroys "Pyramid Turtle" (Simon 3600 → 0).